I Can't Explain It
by I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever
Summary: What happens when Bloom has her seventeen year old body, but the mind of a four year old.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this one day when I was trying to get a new idea for a Winx Club fanfiction.

Disclaimer/ I do not own Winx Club. I do not make money off this.

-------------------------------

_Prolouge_

I knew I had to leave, I knew I couldn't any longer, if I did I would die on the inside. So, I retreated to a place deep inside, a play quiet, and dark. A place were no one would find me, or hurt me. I knew I wouldn't be found, because it was my mind after all. After I left I blacked out, and couldn't hear, and feel anything, it was like I had disapppeared on the inside.

------------------------------

When, I walked in carrying the Dragon Fire carrier, naked, covered in her own blood, I was instantly cornered by furious teacher's, and fairies. I hadn't done anything, but kill my own father, and save her. They didn't believe me they thought that I had done this, that I was that cold-hearted. I may have been the Ice Queen, but I did have feelings, and mostly for her, but they were still there. They tired to convince me to let them use truth magic on me, but I wouldn't let them, how did I know it wasn't something to kill me, but after four girl's, and a professor held me down, they cast it. They asked me if I had hurt Bloom, '_No.' _ Did I help in capturing her? _'No.'_ Did I want to hurt her? _'Come on I wouldn't of saved her if I wanted to!'_ They backed off at my sudden outburst. The grey-haired teacher waved her hand again, and the magic was gone. I sat there fuming, I was good that. They made me mad, and now they won't here another word from me. They all left after about a hour of healing, and talking about when she would wake up. The nurse, said maybe never. I hope to whatever Gods, or Goddesses, that may or may not be up there, that she does wake. I don't know what I do if I didn't see her sparkly blue eyes, and beautiful smile.

I sat by her sick bed always, no matter who was there, no matter what. The only time I got up was to go to the bathroom, but I rarely ate, so I rarely left. It had been two weeks sense I brought her in there mangled, and broken, she still hadn't awoke. She looked so small, and fragile, not eating for two weeks did that to her. I didn't look much better. I was skinny, and my make-up was blue smudges, and streaks on my face from crying. My hair would have been a bird's nest if it hadn't been for Stella combing my hair, I refused to let her do my make-up, though. It was nighttime once again, and I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks, we were entering the third week, she was still asleep. I laid my head down by her legs, and my eyelids began to feel heavy, when something nudged me in the back of my head. I lifted my head, and saw Bloom's leg move. I smiled, and rushed to watch, to see if she was truely awake. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, before they opened, and landed on me. She smiled, and I smiled back, I was about to hug her, and tell her how much I loved her, when Fergonda came rushing in. She must of had the place rigged. She shoved me aside, and looked down at Bloom, when her face turned from pure joy, to pure depression. I touched her shoulder with my trembling hand, and asked, "Is...is...she...ok?" My voice cracked, and a small whimper emerged from Bloom's lips.

Fergonda turned around, and said in a trembling voice, "Bloom is no longer Bloom, she has her body still, and her mind is still her, but she is no longer the seventeen year old me all know, she is a," her voice cracked, " she thinks she is four or five." My face showed my confusion, because she added, "Bloom must have retreated inside herself, to protect herself against," I nodded she meant my father," and is somewhere inside herself, waiting to be awaken, and that's why your going to take care of her."

I blinked, and tried to shift through all this, when she said, '_Your going to take care of her.' _Wait, what? I can barely take care of myself, much less another human being. I was about to protest, when I heard another whimper come from Bloom. I rushed over with the chair, and sat down. I asked in a worried tone, "Bloom darling what's wrong?"

She blinked, and said in a childish voice, "The lady scares me. Icy protect me please." I was shocked, she remembered me, but not Fergonda. I picked up her delicate hand, and gave it a resureing squeeze, and shooed Fergonda away. When I had safely locked the door, and put a silent charm on it, I turned to Bloom.

Bloom was staring at me when her experssion changed to yearing, and want. She said, "Icy, help me. Icy touch me please. I need your touch." Bloom grabbed my hand, and held it her touch, she began pulling it down.

I yanked it away, and said in a worried tone, " Bloom are you there? Bloom?"

She just grabbed my hand again, laid it gently on her hip, and looked at me with yearning eyes before saying, "If you don't want me I'll go back." And her face changed back into the confused look. I moved my hand away, and grabbed her hand again.

Bloom asked in a innocent voice, "Do you know were my stuffed animal is? It's a rabbit." She glanced around. I giggled at the way she said rabbit, and decided to conjuer one for her. I smiled at her wide-eyed look, when it was produce in her lap.

She grabbed it, and held on. She put infront of her face, and gave it a kiss. She surprised me, when she spoke again, and said in a worried tone, " Icy, I'm sorry for lying, but I wanted a rabbit really bad." I just smiled, and panted her on her head.

I waited until she stared sleeping, and left. I stood up, and laid a small kiss on her forhead, and said, " I love you Bloom." She stirred for a second, and said sleepish, "I love you, Icy."

---------------------------------------------

This is awesome, right. Thumbs up. Ok, please reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone the long overdue chapter two. Well, it's here. I know, I know your sitting there like, "It's about time!" Sorry I been distracted.

Disclaimer: I do own WInx Clubs, or any part of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I took down all the charms, and spells, my hands were shaky like crazy, along with my whole body as I walked along the corriders. I stopped in a small place I didn't reconize, and began to cry. Bloom had said she loved me, but could of just been a small childs reaction. I punched the wall in furstration. I couldn't understand what happened to my Bloom, what happened to my beautiful lover. But I was hit with a instant thought. _You know your father, he wouldn't let her go to waste. You know he would torture her, make her beg for mercy. How can you be so naive, so stupid! You found her naked, bloody, beaten!_ I shook my head, I couldn't think of Bloom like that, of her weak, fragile body being, so brutely assulted. I sank to the ground, and dug my nails into the cold, stone ground, hoping to make it all go away. That I would wake up, and Bloom wouldn't be gone, and she'd be laying next to be the like I left her the night before. "God," I shouted to the open air, " Why are you doing this to me? Why are you tortureing my Bloom?" I laid my head against the relaxing stone. I wouldn't let this beat me. I would have my Bloom back, even if it killed me in the process.I couldn't let her be this way, she was darling, my one, the person I was going to be with until I died. As these thoughts swam around in my head I couldn't help but fall into a uneasy sleep. When, I awoke from the recurring nightmare, I relized I was away from Bloom, and she was awake. Dammit, I wasn't there, what if she woke up, well Fergonda could take care of her. I slowed down, I didn't need to rush, the sun was blarely peeking over the horizon I had time, she was alittle kid after all. As I walked to the clinic they had, I thought, I had agreed to take care of her. I agreed all the way back when I found her, shivering and convulsing, small and injured, beautiful and broken at the manor. I agreed when I prevented my father's future torments. I agreed when I created something tangible for her to hold onto in the darkness.

Yes. I did indeed agree.

When, I had finally turned the corner I was shocked to see so many people standing around the door, trying to see inside. Nobody can keep their mouths shut here. How was I going to get in there, without being killed. I was just going to have to just go through them, and get to my Bloom. I took a deep breath, and walked forward. I slowly pushed my way through the mob formed around the doorway, and her. They all wanted to see her, if she had truely come back. When, I began walking towards, her the mummurs became louder, and louder. I wanted to them to shut the hell up, or they were going to wake her up. She was a very light sleeper. When I had reached her bedside I turned around, and hissed to everyone, "Shut up before you wake her up!" She stirred for a second, and I cursed my anger, but she just stuck her thumb back into her mouth, and didn't wake up. The whisphering haulted, after I had talked. Fergonda walked over to me, and laid a comforting hand on my arm. I looked down, at my shoes, I couldn't help it I loved Bloom no matter what I didn't need igorant pix--fairies waking her up. Fergonda surprised me when she waved her hand, and my sisters, and Griffin walked in. I was about to her question her, when she laid three fingers on my lips shusing me. I sighed. Was there any way I could win!

Fergonda opened her mouth to say something, and I knew it couldn't be anything good, "I think it is in the best interst to send Bloom to Cassé hospital in France." The old woman shook her head sadly.

"No!" I interjected before fully thinking through what such an outburst might indicate. Just because my sister, knew that we were dating, didn't mean everyone else did. The looks I had received before were nothing compared to the ones aimed at me now. I barely managed not to flush in embarrassment. "I mean…the best thing for Bloom is to get back into her life. The effects of the Jusqu'Au Jour are severe, but holding Bloom up in a sterile room with nothing of her past isn't the way to bring Bloom back."

Layla was the one objected to this, "How the hell do you know what's best for Bloom!" she demanded her face flushed with anger.

I felt the threads of my patience beginning to unravel. "I bloody well killed my father for her you moronic tit!" I snarled, stalking across the room to get directly in her face. She threw her head up like a startled horse, near panic plastered all over that stupid princess countenance, but se didn't back down. Neither did I.

"I brought disgrace upon my family, defied the witch coven in a manner which will likely get me murdered in my bed and dragged Bloom's fat unconscious ass over a hundred miles on my fucking own in the middle of winter! Considering that your portion of the Rescue-Bloom attempt was to sit idly by the window and wring your hands, moaning about your decided lack of usefulness, I damn well don't think my level of caring is up for debate!" She was about to retort something back, but Stella laid a hand on her hand to tell her to leave it be.

Fergonda waited a moment to make sure no bloodshed would result and then nodded "Bloom would indeed be better off in the company of friends and a familiar environment. Our only problem lies in the fact that the girl, and she truely is a girl now, has the mentality of a four or five year old. She will need constant supervision."

"I'll watch her headmaster," Stella said softly, her eyes full of pain. In that moment, I almost felt a kinship with the fairie.Then, Layla grunted and she smiled up at Layla. I shuddered. No. No kinship allowed with someone who would choose Layla as her soul mate.

Fergonda smiled and patted Stella's shoulder. "I know you would, my dear. But, though Bloom is mentally a child, her body is that of a young woman. I fear too much of a strain on your friendship when Bloom returns to her normal mentality."

Stella winced but nodded. "I understand," she replied.

Layla looked warily from Fergonda to her girlfriend. "I-I could take care of her," she said hesitantly.

I didn't understand the hesitancy. Nor did I understand the pained look on Stella's face.

"Yes, you could," Fergonda agreed, a thread of sadness running through her words, "and you would do an admirable job of it, Mrs. Layla. You love her very much. She is a large part of your world." The looks they were exchanging were confusing. Layla looked guilty. Fergonda looked melancholy. I didn't really understand until Layla spoke.

"I don't mind being her sidekick," she said so quietly it was near to a whisper. She flushed as she said it.

Fergonda just nodded. "I know you don't. But the fact that you think of yourself that way leads me to be concerned about you integrating Bloom more so into your life." Fergonda stared at Layla over the rims of her glasses. "She would be with you day and night. She would need help in all aspects of her life; feeding, bathing, dressing. Perhaps instead, you might take this time to think about whom Layla truly is instead of trying to bear this burden."

Layla began to tear up. She bit her lower lip harder with each new word. That last word, however, drew a response. "She's not a burden. I don't think of her like that. I never have! She's my best friend. I love her."

I sighed. Fucking fairies. "No one is saying that you don't love her,idiot," I interrupted the potential for a hysterical sob fest. "The Headmaster is just saying that you've spent your whole life in someone else's shadow…your siblings, and now Bloom. He's just saying that, while Bloom is getting better, maybe you should find out who the hell you are and what you want to do, instead of who does Bloom need you to be and what does need you to do?"

She opened and closed her mouth like some gaping fish; tears spilling silently down her cheeks. I rolled my eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that it's not what Bloom herself would ask you to do?" In the end, with Stella comforting her, Layla finally nodded and buried her face in her shoulder. I rolled my eyes again and turned to look at the Headmaster.

She was smiling.

I've learned from Professor Griffin that Fergonda's smile is a precursor to one being coerced into doing something that would never previously have been even considered. I didn't really understand that before. I do now.

"What?" I asked warily.

Fergonda just shrugged and looked innocent. Right. "I'm just glad to hear that you agree with me, Icy." And then the other shoe dropped. "Because I'd like you to become Bloom's guardian. There was a quiet roil of astonished murmurs from the rest of the staff, but it was nothing compared to we students.

Stella and I sounded like twins, reciting in unison.

"Why her/ Why me?"

"She's a witch/She's a fairie

"She'll hurt her/ I'll…what?"

And there we broke.

"Why the hell would I hurt her?" I snapped.

Layla glared at me. "You hate her!" You've tried to make her life miserable ever since you met!"

I was shocked. "You really think I would abuse a four year old?" Surely she didn't think that I'd sink that low?

"She's not four," came the snide response. "She's seventeen."

And there went my patience. "She's lying down in the infirmary, drooling on a pillow, clutching that fucking rabbit and sucking her thumb!" I snarled. "Trust me! She's four." Layla looked horribly offended and I almost felt vindicated…but then I noticed Tecna smirking at me.

"How do you know that she drools or that she sucks her thumb?" she asked. "And what rabbit?"

I flushed. Crap. "I've seen…I've watched…when she gets nerv…I just know, all right?" Crapcrapcrap! "And she was sniveling last night so I made her a bloody rabbit. Is that all, you bloody Know-it-all?"

My insult apparently had the opposite effect. She just smiled and nodded. She then placed a hand over Layla's mouth as she opened it to spew more foul language at me, and smiled at Fergonda.

"Thank you for giving us this time, Headmaster. Professors," she said quietly with an incline of her head toward each. "I'm sure Icy will do a fine job. She has my full trust and my offer to help in any way needed. We'll be going, now. See you at breakfast, Icy." She nodded once more and practically dragged Icy out the door.

I stood in shock.

"But…I didn't agree!" I said stupidly to the assorted professors now staring at me.

Fergonda smiled and nodded. "I'll announce it in the Dining Hall at breakfast while you're picking Bloom up. I'll let everyone know that they will be expected to assist you in any way possible."

I was dumbstruck.

"But…I didn't agree," I repeated.

"You can take Bloom to breakfast and then on to classes. I'll move her trunk down to a spare room for better ease, for you."

She began to push me towards the door, steering me around Griffin, and my sisters.

"But I didn't agree!" I couldn't seem to say anything else.

"You go and pick up your charge now," she smiled as I found myself in the hall.

"But, Headmaster!" I whined. "I didn't agree!"

She just smiled. "Of course you did, Icy."

"When?" My whining was becoming annoying even to me.

"Think about it, Icy. I'm sure you'll remember."

And the door closed in my face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it took so long, I was lazy. I know, I know, bad writer, bad writer. XP


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello this is the third chapter of I can't explain it. . Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Winx Club do you think she would be going out with that pretty boy Sky, No! So in other words I do not own Winx Club.

Oh, the classes I chose for Bloom are not the ones she may, or may not be in, I dunno. I made them up. Hehe.

---------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is what it came to, I had the door shut in my face. She had better be counting her blessings, because if I owned this retretched place, I would fire her. I huffed, and relized I didn't know why she had kicked me out, Bloom should be in the Clinic. I swear that woman is mental. I walked back into the spotless room, it smelled to clean, it made me gag, as I walked over to a _still _sleeping Bloom. God she can sleep through anything. I giggled, as I remembered a time when I tired to wake her up, so she wouldn't be late to class, but she didn't move. I even cranked my heavy metal up to full blast, but she just slept like a log. We had slept in that day, and just held each other in bed, we talked, until she had to go, because it was already night again. I could feel myself want to cry, but I couldn't I had done enough of it waiting for her to awaken, and she had, I should be joyous, not depressed. I sniffled a bit, and watched Bloom breath in, and out. Her stomach rose in a steady pace, and I knew her breathing, had always helped me fall into a deep sleep myself. I just wish I could have her to sleep next to me again, to have her warmth just come cascading off, and onto to me, and to be able to know that I can wrap my arms around her, and hold her close. To be able to be so close, I can smell her Shampoo. I miss her so dearly, I feel like a empty shell, like soon I'll break, and all that's going to be left is this shell of a person, feeling nothing, because I have no one to live for.

I was soon startled from my thoughts when Bloom awoken, and gave a small whimper without me there. I went to her side quickly, and said in a kind voice," Bloom I'm here don't worry." Her eyes shifted from the frightened look, into complete joy, as she wraped her arms around me in a warm embrace. I was shocked, and could feel myself

become flustered, as I hugged her back. _God, I was turning into a mental schoolgirl! _I let go of Bloom, as she shifted her weight in annoyance with me. She looked at me, and smiled. I felt myself stroke her cheek, like I used to do when she would smile at me. She gave a akward look, as if she didn't know what she was supposed to do. I dropped my hand, before it taken by a gentle pale hand. I squeezed it to make sure it was there, before walking her, and me out the room so we could go to her classes. She was already dressed, probably done by the school's nurse, Lebrant. As soon as I walked out of the room, I was surronded by Layla, Stella, Tecna, Flora, and Musa. I

gave a small smile, but they were all frowning at me, and Layla ready to give me a punch in the face.

I sighed, before asking, "Please before you scratch my eyes out, could you tell me where Bloom's classes are, I don't know." They all looked at me, their faces scruthched up in displeasure.

I was about to walk away, and see if Fergonda would tell me, when Flora, said quietly, "Wait, I'll tell you." I turned around, and smiled, Flora gave a tiny smile, but her eyes began to fill up with tears, when all the others gave her death looks. I rushed over with a trailing Bloom, and grabbed her, before they could do any harm.

Flora walked with me, as I tired to get us as far away as possible, I didn't need more blood on my hands. We had been walking for about five minutes, when she stopped, and said in her quiet mouse voice," Thanks Icy for doing that, and I'll still tell you her classes." She smiled, and I smiled back, with a very confused Bloom staring at us.

I patted Bloom on her, and she giggled, which made me, and Flora inturn laugh. Flora smiled, and said, "Her classes are in this order: Transformartion, Transportation, Magical Medicine, Identifing Magical Creatures, Lunch, The Other Realms, and their animals, plants, people, and dangers. Then she has a hour long study period, then she has dinner, and then she can do what she wants on the grounds, until 7:00, then you have to be in your dorm. So, that leaves a hour on the grounds." She smiled again, and I smiled, while bowing my head slightly, Bloom did the same things which me made giggle. I grabbed Bloom's hand again, and began walking her towards their Dining Hall, to get the whole thing over with.

She walked after me, slightly confused, but stll following, when she asked, "Icy where are me going?"

I looked back at her, smiling, and said, "To eat silly." Her eyes lit up at the thought, as she tired to get me to go faster, so that they could reach it in time. I giggled, and walked faster so that **_I_** could keep up.

-------------------------------------------------------

We had finally reached the Dining Hall, and I took a deep breath, Bloom looked at me worried, I smiled to reassure her. We walked in, hand-in-hand. All the noise had stopped, and they were all looking at us. Bloom giggled at all the attenion, I wanted to crawl into a hole, and die. I felt myself fight the urge to blush at all the looks, when I noticed four very long tables with witches. My eyes lit up, and I became extremely happy, atleast I wouldn't have to deal with this alone. I brought her along to the first table with my three friends, and my sisters. They all looked at me, and then Bloom, before smiling. I smiled back. The whole Cloud Tower had known me, and Bloom had sorta of a relationship going, but somehow either the Fairies were extremely dense, or stupid, because they hadn't caught on. Eh, either one isn't good. I smiled, but frowned at Bloom when I noticed she wasn't eating anything. I nudged her in the side, and she looked up at me with hollow eyes. I asked her in a concerned voice, "Bloom, are you not going to eat?"

She looked up at me, and said, "I'll wait for the leftovers." She had a sad expression on her face.

I giggled, and said, "Bloom silly, there is no leftovers."

She looked up at me with sadest eyes, and said, "That's fine, I wasn't very hungry anyways." But her stomach at that instant grumbled, and I winced she was hungry, but what did she mean wait for leftover...

Before I could ask her, Stormy said in a mother voice, "Bloom eat. Now." I tried to stifle a laugh at how much she sounded like a mother. Bloom looked at me, and then her plate, she looked at me again, and I nodded to tell her to eat. She still looked hesitant, so I got five spoonfuls of scrambled eggs, and set them on her plate. She looked at me, and then at her full plate, before diving in. I raised a eyebrow at her caveman eating habit. My sisters, and my three friends, Lavender, Pansy, and Jade, all looked at me with worried expressions, I shrugged my shoulders showing that I knew as much as they did.

Bloom had finished the eggs, and was looking at me, wanting more. I laughed, and said, "Bloom get what you want. You don't have to ask me." Her eyes got extremely wide, as she went at the food infront of her with a fork, and knife. Everyone around had to stifle laughs, as she looked at us, with wide eyes, and a mouth over filling with food. She blinked a few times, and went back to eating.

I was about to say something to Jade, when Stormy said in the same voice that she used on Bloom, "Icy you need to eat, you look half dead." She began loading my plate with everything, and I gave a small laugh. She eyed me with that death glare, and I gave up, I wasn't going to deal with her lectures today. I ate a bit of everything, not really having the strength to eat.

Bloom looked at me with a concerned look, and said mocking Stormy's voice, "Icy you need to eat, you look half dead." She giggled, which had us all starting laughing, except for Stormy, who looked annoyed.

She looked at me, and said in a tight voice, "Har, Har, next time I won't help, and then when you come running I'm going to make you beg for my help." She had her lips pursed, as if she had just sucked on a lemon. I waved her off, which just made her face scruntch up more, and it seemed the lemon had become sourer.

--------------------------------------------------------

Me, Stormy, Darcy, Lavender, Pansy, Jade, and Bloom went in search of Bloom's classes. The Cloud Tower students had come because of Bloom's condition to insure she stayed safe. They were all in spare rooms, and all had to take classes here, much to their dismay. I made them let my sisters, and friends come to Bloom's classes with me, because I wouldn't be able to take a room full of fairies. I was right too, when we entered the room they all looked as with Death glares, ha, like they were going to touch us. Stupid fairies. We all sat in the back, Bloom eagerly sitting next to me. It made me giggle, which got odd looks from the front, but they all turned around after growls, and frim Pansy, and Jade. I rolled my eyes, as I snorted out a laugh.

After a few minutes the teacher came in. Ugly little creature short, and bald. I cringed, and thought about how Bloom had to deal with him everyday. Ew, I couldn't deal with this. I would have to cast a beautification spell, or brew a potion, to make him look better. I sighed, as Bloom watched the man with interst. This would be a long, and painful day, I could just see it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god, Transformartion went terrible. Bloom feeling the captive Hawks, should be free, had used her young unchecked magic to set them free. It took most of the class period to get them all back in the cages. Then, Pansy having failed in turning a marble rainbow, had instead made it turn a new color after a minute, but luckly she wasn't failed, because Bloom thought it was amazing. Pansy got a A. Bull, that was messed up. I had made my multicolored thanks to Bloom. Hehe, Bloom had changed it for me. This was like a walking magic bag. All she had to do was think about it to make it happen. I wish magic had been that easy for me, at her age. I could barely create ice, much less anything else.

Transportation was just as terrible. I wanted to cut her legs off, after two minutes after the instructions were givin. She would go everywhere. Icy I'll be right back while I go to Pluto. Jade told me my eye started twitching, I could image it was. It just did it again. Bloom wanted to go everywhere, and I had to follow, luckly I was smart, and remembered what Bloom had told me about herself, at that age.

Magical Medicine, was the easiest thing all day, including lunch. All we had to do was read from a text book. Thank You whatever God, and, or, Goddess is up there for her taking this class.

Identifing Magical Creatures, is it legal to hit a kid upside the head! I swear everytime she saw something she thought was _'cute' _or _'adoreable' _or _ 'fuzzy' _she would bloody well, make it come to life! I love Bloom, she is my lover, and when she ask me in the future, _"Icy can we have kids?" I will yell at her, "No, bloody fucking way! Have you lost your mind women!"_ She may be angered, but we won't have kids.

Lunch, Ok so lunch was fine. She ate in silence which gave us a chance to talk, and find a way to reverse, whatever was wrong with her. None us could think of a solution. We always ended in a dead end. We knew of no spell that made her this way.

The Other Realms, and their animals, plants, people, and dangers, I will kill Bloom when she comes back to her normal self. Whoever made her take this class, and is now making her take it as a Four year old, should die. I think my eye twitched again. We had a flesh eating plant coming after us the whole time, because of Bloom.

Study Time, it was great. Bloom played with one of the toys Stormy had conjuried up. I still couldn't believe she was so concerned. She played with Bloom, while we talked. I hadn't seen them in awhile, because I had been busy with Bloom all summer, and most of the year. Jade had been told that she had to marry a wealthy suitor who had come calling over the summer, and had more that once hinted that he wanted to be married to her. The only reason Jade did not want to get married, was because her, and Pansy had formed a more than friendly bond, and had danced the _De'mair_. The _De'mair_ was a sacred dance, danced at weddings bewteen the couple. It binded their magic together, and made the auras one. One: That is why magic weddings are more important that non-magical. Two: You can not dance the _De'mair _more than once. The very first time you do it, is the very last unless you dancing it with the person you have already danced it with. Meaning if Jade was supposed to dance, they were going to have to somehow sneek Pansy in there to dance it with her, because it wasn't happening with the dude.

Even worse the same fate had befalled Pansy, she was supposed to get married, also. That was the biggest thing. Even if Jade didn't have to, that meant Pansy might have to, and how was she supposed to explain to her family, and hubsand-to-be. That she already danced it, and with a girl. Yea, that would go over so fine with them. Note the sarcasm.

Lavender was having fun with my sister. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge. Both families had taken it as a surprise at first, but had accepted it, towards the end of summer. It still didn't mean I was telling them about Bloom anytime soon. Even though they had to have found father's body. I asked, they didn't know. I wonder if mother wasn't telling for a reason.

Dinner went off with a hitch. We ate, she ate. Everything was fine. Luckly.

For the hour that we had to relax until we had to go to our Dorms, we relaxed outside, with death glares from Fairies, and smiled from Witches. I don't what was up with this place. Fairies were supposed to be happy, Witches depressed and gloomly. What the fuck happened! Bloom smiled at me, as I watched her draw pictures of a bunch of things that had happened, in the past. We figured it was her memory trying to come back. She drew pictures of us flying. Of her, and her friends. Many other things that happened, and one that made me blush more than he witch should of, because it was a picture of me, and her snogging. I snatched it from her, and tucked it away with the others, as everyone was laughing now. I crossed my arms in a huff, and sent a scowl to them, but it just made them laugh harder knowing it was getting to me. I was mad, and pleased at the same time. Bloom was a great artist, unbelieveable for that age, which made the picture look like a photo. That made me mad.

Soon it was seven, and sense we had no reason to cause things, we headed for bed, worn out from the day with Bloom. We were all by each, not to one door away. Me, and Bloom had one room for each other, when it could fit four others. She insisted on sleeping in the same bed as me, I should of remembered the day she awoke, but I was to tired, and her arms wrapped around me helped me none. I soon slipped into a deep sleep, with Bloom soon in one too, but not for long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rawr! I know this took long enough. Poke me with a stick if you would like. Go ahead you know it will make you feel better.

I sorry for all the humor, and english words. xP

I've been reading to many Harry Potter fanfics. xP

Anyway Love ya Duckies, and please reveiw.

Love,

I heart


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go the next chapter for I Can't Explain It.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Winx Club.

--------------------

When I woke up in the middle of the night to something rubbing aganist me, I almost moaned, because it made me think of Bloom's sneeky way of asking for sex, but then I shot up from the bed, and fell out of it. Bloom was laying there, looking at me innocently, before coming after me. I dodged her, and said in a shaky voice, "Bloom we can't do this, your four." She shook her head, and wiggled a finger, telling me to come here. I shook my head again, and she came after me. I let out a yelp, as she pinned me to the ground.

She smirked at me, and said in a secdutive voice, "Icy, I've needed you so badly, my body yerns to feel your touch. Help me Icy." She grabbed my hand, and placed it right below her stomach. I moved it away, and she frowned at me, before leaning down to kiss me. She was about to smash her lips into mine, when Darcy, Stormy, Jade, Pansy, and Lavender, walked in. I felt Bloom shift her weight to face them.

She giggled, and smiled, before saying, 'Hey guys." They all had shocked looks on their faces, they came running over, but stopped, when Bloom wagged her finger, in a No-No gesture. They understood that she wanted to be alone with her lover.

I yelped, and said in a frantic voice, "Guys don't leave me, she may turn back at any moment." They all smirked, and left the room. Bloom turned back to me, with lust filled eyes. I tried to squirm away, but I couldn't, Bloom had me pinned tight. She leaned down, and nibbled on the small space, under my ear. I felt a small moan escape my lips. Bloom began leaving little trails of kisses down my neck.

I tried again, and said in a faraway voice, "Bloom, we can't, teachers, may..." I was cut off, when she began rubbing the inside of my thigh. I looked at her, with pleading eyes, but she just smirked at me again. I sighed, before giving up. I knew what she wanted. I placed my hands on the sides of her face, and kissed her passionently, and laced my fingers into her hair. She laid down on her back, and I laid little kisses down her neck, as she removed her shirt. Bloom gave me another one of her smirks. I rolled my eyes, and received a moan, when I began leaving kisses down her chest.

She looked at me, and said in a hurried voice, "Icy hurry, I don't think I can last much longer." I sighed, and stood up. She watched me go back to my bed, and she frowned.

I looked at her, and said in a serious tone, "Bloom we can't. I don't want to be doing something, and then you go back to being four. I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled at me, as she sat down next to me. Her shirt now back on, she wrapped her hands around me in a hug. I felt the tears come to my eyes, as I wrapped mine around her. She looked up at me, and said, "Icy lets go to sleep." I nodded, as she laid down, I wrapped my arms back around her. She placed her face in the croock of my neck, and I laid my chin on her head. I felt her squrim a bit, as she snuggled closer to me. My Bloom was back, atleast I thought so.

----------------------

I know really short, but I just wanted to update, and make you alittle bit happier. ;.;

Please, Please, Please read, and reveiw. It would make my day. :nod nod:

Love,

I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever


End file.
